1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linear vibratory conveyor, namely a vibroconveyor conveying workpieces substantially linearly.
2. Background Art
DD 257 737 A3 discloses a linear vibratory conveyor for the transport of workpieces and in particular for the transport of workpieces of comparatively small dimensions that are to be lead to a certain work station in automatic manufacturing and assembly installations. In this case, a useful mass is formed by a vibrating case as well as the armature of an electromagnet and a conveying and storing duct. Further, a countermass of approximately the same size is provided to consist of a vibrating frame arranged in the vibrating case as well as of an electromagnet core. The centers of gravity of these two masses are on a working line of the vibratory drive. Slotted leaf springs obliquely arranged, on which the vibrating case as well as the vibrating frame are screwed at predetermined positions, serve for the attachment of the vibrating components on a base plate. The vibratory drive has a vibration axis extending in parallel to the conveying duct. The leaf springs are arranged to be inclined by some angle referred to the vibrating case on the one hand and the vibrating frame on the other. These measures serve to create an improved linear vibratory conveyor of trouble-free functioning and by the use of which no foundation vibrations are to occur. However, this cannot be attained in the case of varying conveying speeds.
A linear vibratory conveyor of the same basic structure is known from DE 41 38 957 A1.